A New Era
by Hikari Kiko333
Summary: 18 year old Celandine Nataski was always told she couldn't. She couldnt become a pirate. She couldnt become the Pirate king. Well now she is proving them wrong. With help from her newly gathered crew and power of the Nami Nami no mi, She's ready for anything. Set just as time skip begins
1. Chapter 1

Hi!** I am here with an OP** fic.** This is my first serious story so I hope you like it.**

**disclaimer: I do not own one piece. All rights go to Oda and Toei animation.**

**Chapter 1 **

A new start! The wanderer of East blue.

"Celandine!" I turn my head to see the village elder run towards me.

"Are you really going through with this? Becoming a pirates?"

I nod my head,"Of course! I made that promise to myself didn't I? To become the first woman Pirate King?"

The village elder looks at me worryingly,"Of course I do? But becoming a pirate?"

I look straight at him,"I will not back down. I have sworn to myself to become a pirate. I'll gather a crew and turns this world on its head! I won't let anyone scare me, even if I'm just a girl." I then push my row boat away from the harbour with shouts of farewell from my town.

I groan as I lift me head. I'd run out of water yesterday and needed some sort of sustenance soon.

"Just when I was gonna be I pirate, I didn't pack enough water." I grumble.

"_Your just a girl, you'll never be a true pirate!"_

_"You? A girl? Pirate king? Ha, that's the funniest thing I've heard all day!"_

_"You and your crazy dreams! Comes back when you have a serious dream"_

_I'll show you_, I think to my self.

"Cawww," I see a seagull above. It drops something in my lap.

"Leaves, that means lands close," I scan the horizon and see an island that's quite close by.

I begin to row with all my strength and finally reach the island. The harbour master runs over with a few other people and begin to help me dock my tiny boat.

"Thank you. Now, can you tell me were I can find some water?"

The harbour master, a fat, jolly looking fellow, laughs a good hearty laugh,"There's an inn down the road, but if your so thirsty, I'll give you something now," I thank him as he gives me a glass of water. I gulp it down and hand it back as I pick up my things and head to the inn. As I walk there I hear catcalls and wolf whistles but I ignore them, choosing not to listen to ignorant men.

"Hello, can I get a room here?" I ask as I approach the man at the desk. He looks at me briefly before muttering sure and throwing keys at me then demanding 10,000 beli. I pick up my things and walk up to my room. It was quite nice. Spacious with a vanity desk, queen sized bed and wardrobe. It had an ensuite of to the side. I drop my bags on the bed and go to the en suite. I'm about to go to the shower when I catch my reflection in the mirror. Despite my best efforts I still look... Girly. I have long black hair that is kind of spiky and kind of wavy, and brown eyes that reflect the light. I have curves and a big bust that I wish I didn't. I do have lean muscles and can beat everyone and anyone in my village dojo and anyone who has visited. I just wish I didn't look how every other air headed girl wanted to look like. I take my clothes of and go in to the shower.

X

I notice everyone is jittery for some reason. As I sit inside a cafe I have found, everyone seems scared and rushing like they have someplace to be. And they all avoided my gaze. It's like I'm a criminal. Which I kind of am 'cos I'm a pirate and- Don't get off track! It must be because I'm here. Just then I hear a klaxon go, a loud, obnoxious sound. Everyone then starts cowering with their eyes closed. What the he'll is going on?

I wait a few minutes before I hear someone come down the street. It's a loud of marine soldiers. Why is everyone scared of these people. Sent they supossed to be good?

"Pay your taxes, pay your taxes!" I look in horror as a man, obviously in charge, leers over a women with a baby clutched in her arms,"where your 50,000 beli?" _50,000! Thats 5x more than the inn. _"I don't have any! Please! I have no money for me children and- Aghh!" Shes cut short when she is gripped by the throat and she drops her baby... On its head. She sobs and the mantells his soldiers,"Leave her in the dungeon with all the other women... Incompetent enough to not pay up." he laughs and he tosses the gasping, screaming women to the obeying soldiers. I'd seen enough.

"Hey!" I shout as a storm out of the cafe. He looks over angrily, then, too my horror, leeringly. Like any other man I've met.

"Well, Missy, haven't seen you 'round here much."

"Cos I've only just got here," I say voice dripping with venom,"Now, what do you think you were doing."

"That? Just disposing some trash to a better place." He laughs a laugh that sends a shiver down my spine.

"Why? Your a marine aren't you? Shouldn't you be helping these people?"

"Ha! You've got a lot to learn, Miss. Pirates aren't common in East Blue. It's boring here. But you get to have so much fun! These people have to obey you,'cos you're a marine!"

"What! That's sick!"

His expression darkens,"What did you say? If you say that again, don't think I won't kill you just because you're a girl!"

I smirk,"Thanks for the compliment." Before he can react, I run up and punch him. I see ripples of fat wave away from the contact area before he's flies away into a building.

"what the hell was that!" he shouts spitting up blood.

I smirk,"Just the powers of the Nami Nami no m. I can control any king of wave. Including air waves to back up my punches," I pull out my collapsable Bo staff and extend it,"Shall we fight?"

he didn't stand a chance.

He tried to upper cut my ribs but I blocked with my Bo staff and sent an air wave at him. I didn't even need my power after that. I just beat him up.

I look around at the awed face before hearing a cheer.

"Thank you, thank you!"

I chuckle a bit," no problem!" I receive compliments after that and tearful thank you's before hearing a fragile voice.

"Excuse me miss?" I look down to see an old man leaning on his cane,"If it's not too much trouble, but could I ask you something? Only my sons town over in the north has been experiencing troubles recently and seeing your strength, could you help them?" I look down at the poir man before answering almost instantly.

"Of course!"

X

**well that was my pilot. An intro to my character, Celandine. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. A ghost!

**Another chapter! Hope you like this!**

**disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. All rights go to Oda and Toei animation.**

X

Chapter 2

A ghost!? Hauntings of Sakura village!

I sigh as I truge up the hill. I had so readily agreed to help Sakura village(The village sakura Island had got its name from) but it was a surprising trek. I still smile though. This is great exercise. Need to do this often.

I narrow my eyes. Faster than a bullet, I pull out a knife and throw it in a nearby bush. But only a rabbit rushes out.

"Just a rabbit." I sigh, I'm getting nervous. But a ghost? They can't be real. It's probably just someone joking around. Finally I reach the top of the hill. Below I see a beauTigua village of thatched roofs and trim gardens. And the sakura orchards are everywhere! There's even a Sakura grove! I spot the town hall and begin to head towards it.

X

"Hmmm? Who're you?" An old man walks out the door after the receptionist called him.

"My name is Celandine. I was told by some people in the last town over that there was trouble here. I thought I could help." I explain to the grumpy looking old man. I couldn't see his eyes,'cod his eyebrows were so big.

"You? Help? Don't make me laugh! Your a child! And a girl," I feel White- hot rage erupt in my chest at his snarky words.

"Look here Gramps," I begin to retaliate,"I'm a girl yeah, but I'm also a pirate. Don't you dare say that I'm not worthy. One thing you should _not_ do is knock down someone's dreams, girl or boy, pirate or marine, kid or adult. I don't care if you're an elder or mayor, l_et me help, " _I finish my little speech as I see the different colours splotch on his face, purple, red, blue.

"You might want to breath there Gramps," I mumble. He finally seems to calm down.

"Fine," he grumbles,"But if you really are a pirate, I don't trust you."

"Good, you shouldn't," I smile. He leads me into his room. It has 2 couches, a desk and a chair on either side of that. There's also a rug, wardrobe and paintings.

"Sit." He points to one of the chairs and I comply. It seems he's waiting for me to speak, but finally, he speaks.

"My name is Elder Nyuuma. I am mayor of this village and, well I feel that this village is in trouble," I listen intently at what he says next.

"A few weeks ago, a few children spotted a figure. Just someone in the distance. They said he glowed white but wore black. He turned his face, but his expression was fuzzy. All they could see was black eyes. They ran before they could see anything else. A few other people have seen similar apparitions. It was confirmed to be male with a katana. But another 2 things have happened. First, the den den mushi's don't work. You just hear static. We can't contact anyone outside and the marines already on this island ain't exactly good. Second, all the travellers arriving at this island have been killed or a sharp instrument. We usually get a lot of tourists because of the Sakura, so a lot of people have died. We need help," he takes a shaky breath as he finishes.

I smile,"I accept the challenge to hunt this, _ghost, _"

X

I begin my observations of the village. It's very peaceful, but full of dread. The B&B's are empty and the cafes all closed. No one is faraway from houses, only travelling as far as the market.

I spot something.

I see in every garden a bit of freshly turned over dirt with the same type of flower in that place. It is sheltered by all the other plants and easy to miss. It is black with wire pollen.

i reach into my bag and get out a book about plants (I know, weird hobby). I finally find the place I had seen this flower. It's a flower that can stop transmission waves. Great, I could be at a disadvantage as well. And it's quite... Convinent to have a plant like that. I shake off my odd sense and continue surveying the area. There was not much around because practically everyone was inside. That made it easier for me. Best get tracking.

X

I had finally gotten to the Sakura grove.

"He has to be here," I mumble. Something catches the corner of my eye. I walk over and see it is a pile of branches. Some of them are charred. I narrow my eyes. This person is awfully cocky. Just leaving these here. But this makes sense of the travellers being killed. They come to see the Sakura, and with a person hiding here, it's best to get rid of them.

I whip round and drop my pack, pulling out my staff. Behind me I see a figure that seems to glow white approach. The air gets a few degrees colder as the figure steps in to the clearing.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	3. The Marines did it!

**Hi! New chapter here! It's been a while since I last posted. I really don't post often. But hopefully that'll stop! I hope you enjoy my new chapter!**

**I do not own One Piece. All rights go to Oda and Toei animation**

X

What? The marines did it?!

Chapter 3

I study the dark haired individual in front of me. They say he wore black but glowed white. Well, that obviously wasn't true. Or he just was wearing different clothes. He had messy black hair with _half_ of his fringe clipped straight up to keep the hair out of his left eye. The eyes themsJelves were black as well. He wasn't thin and wiry but he wasn't big and muscular either. He wore a white t-shirt with a bit cut out and stung together with lace at his neck, and had baggy black trousers. His expression was unsettling. He would have had a pretty face, except it was fraught with suffering. His eyes bore in to me.

"I asked who you **were,"** he demands. His voice was hard but weary. As if killing me was a boring thing to do, a thing he had to do a lot.

"Isn't it manners to tell your name to a lady before you demand here out of her?" I ask as I see he face turn surprised then eyes narrow. I notice the katana at his side.

"Fuyu," he shortly replies. I smile at him as I reply with, "Celandine. Now, maybe we could talk about you _not _killing the villagers,"

he sighs and shake his head,"I knew it," he mumbles. Our eyes meet, and after seeing my confused expression, he tells me,"I knew that someone else would be sent here, because you think I'm the one killing everyone,"

"Well aren't you? I mean, the flowers, dying tourists and the sightings of a ghosts isn't fake,"

"Those aren't my doing," the bluntness of the remark shocks me.

"Well if it isn't you who is it?"

"You won't believe me. No would believe me, seeing as I am a murderer,"

"Just tell me. Arguing isn't getting us anywhere,"

"The marines," again this comment shocks me,"Wha-What?! The marines? Aren't they supposed to help the people?"

"Not recently. Ever since that new Fleet Admiral was oppointed, the marines are doing anything in the name of 'justice'. As long as it's to catch criminals or pirates, they'll do anything,"

"Oh so you're a criminal? I thought you said the marines did the killing?"

"I started it. See, my family have a curse. I lost myself in my bloodlust and slaughtered an entire village. The marines have been copying me ever since and blaming it on me so people look for me. And I suppose your going to tell on me like a good little girl?" I take a step back as I realise he is going to kill me.

"no," I take a deep breath,"I wouldn't do that,"

"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow," And why is that?"

"'Cos I'm a pirate. And ever since I heard these rumours and was asked to help, I wanted one thing," I point at him,"For you to become my first mate,"

X

I chuckle as I remeber his surprised face. But it was true. I did want him as my first mate. But he had scoffed and said,'Only if you beat up the marines for me. Even then, I have a curse. I'm only seeking to get rid of that curse. You'll be a hindrance.'

Well I'll prove it! I'll beat up the marines then show him we can accomplish our goals together! We'll need a ship though. And more crew members. Maybe ten.

I turn a corner then slowly retreat back behind it. I can see the seagull of the marines on the sails of the boats on the harbour. I can only see the one warship though. I breathe a sigh of relief. Not too many then. I trained myself to handle 3.

"Have you found any sign of the 'ice demon' yet?" An important looking man comes up on deck.

"No, Captain Hanzo," a soldier salutes to him. Ahhhh, a captain.

"Damn!" He hits the side of the ship,"I really don't want anymore casualties, but we can't let him roam free. There has to be another way!" All the soldiers around him looked uneasy. They certainly agreed, but they seemed... afraid. But afraid of what?

Then I people in that crowd of marines that looked shifty. Spies probably. I shake my head. What's the world coming to? There slaughtering innocent people to catch one person. Then again, if it was the world government that put them up to this it isn't their fault. And that's why I became a pirate to make the world a free place.

"Um? Who are you?" I turn sharply and see 2 marines behind me.

"Hello," I smile sweetly as I hit them aside. Right infront the ship. I hear alarms go off as I step in front the warship. I see soldiers file of the ship with their captain as cannons are trained at me.

"Who are you? An accomplice of the ice demon?" They demand.

I shake my head, "Nope. My names Celandine Nataski. Pleasure to meet you," I bow at them as I hear guns being loaded.

"But why are you here?"

"Well, one: you are going to slaughter an entire village of innocents. Two: I hate marines. Three:Aren't marines and pirates worst enemies?"

"Your a pirate? I've never seen you before,"

"Yeah,'cos I started, like, yesterday."

"You naive girl! You think you can beat a warship full of marines?"

My expression hardens,"Yes, better than your chance of beating me," I hearclaughs which die out when I reach out my hand.

"**Wave!"**

The ground shakes as massive energy builds up. The ground cracks, and finally, a massive wave erupts to the side of the warship. It collapses on top of the warship in a torrent of water and wood. There are shouts of disbelief and surprise while I just stand there quietly.

"What did you do?" Their guns were trained on me again as they demand an answer.

"I shouldn't have to answer to you," I smirk as they all look ready to fire at me.

"It was a devil fruit," The captain walked forward. He looked around 40 and the same as all your other marine captains. He pulled out a mace and got in a fighting stance. I copied him.

The first attack was easy to block. It was a simple side swing. I batted it away no problem. It went on like that for a while before I decided to switch to offensive. I partied then darted forward. I would have hit him with a wave, If they hadn't played dirty. I managed to dodge just in time, but if I hadnt I would have got a bullet in the leg.

They were playing dirty. That is extremely unfair. If only I had time for that move! I managed with difficulty for a few seconds before the mace caught my left leg. I yelled in pain, as my skin ripped and blood flowed out the four punctures.

I surveyed my surroundings. If I hadnt been caught of guard I could stand a chance. But even then, There is no way I could beat 50 soldiers and a captain easily.

**"Demon Slashing Claw!"**

I turn my head as I see a blur of movement, and the flash of a sword. I see a man slash through a line of soldiers.

"You handle the captain, I've got the soldiers," Fuyu turns his head to me.

I smirk," Got it"

X

**Finally! I was wondering when I'd actually get this chapter finished. I hope you enjoyed this. I think it's my longest Chapter so far. Please review so I can make this story better!**


	4. Join my crew?

**Hi! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. The story's really picking up the pace, huh? I hope you** enjoy!

I** do not own One Piece. All rights go to Oda and Toei animation**

X

**F**Chapter 4

Join my crew?

I step up to the captain as he looks at Fuyu furiously.

"Ice Demon!" He roars and charges. but I hit him in the head. The force of that knocks him a few feet away. He runs up to me as I meet his blow.

"Filthy Pirates!" He spat at me,"Your destroying the world!"

"Says the captain killing innocent citizens," he falters at that and I take that as a chance.

**"Sound wave! Amplify 50"**

I place my hand in his mace, as it then explodes.

"What did you do?" He **looked** outraged.

"Just got all the sound _waves_ in the area, Amplified them and cocentrated them to one place. And seeing as there is a lot of noise army the moment. It was pretty powerful. Anyway," I jump forward and punch him in face. I ten send wave through him to knock him back even more with the force of it.

"I think I've won this, don't you?" But I was unsettled by his laughing.

"You stupid pirate, I've won this! I've trained my brain to never fall asleep, and even be able to control my body when I'm asleep!"

Ah, That's annoying.

"Shit, That's bad," I hear Fuyu come up behind me. He has cut marks all over him, but I see about 10 marines left over, running in terror of him,"What're we gonna do now?"

"Don't worry, I've got this," I approach the Marine. He still laughing and doesn't sense me. As quick as I viper, I jump up and grab his head.

**"Theta!"**

His eyes roll to the back of his head as he chokes of and collapses. Fuyu comes up behind me.

"What did you do?"

"Activated his Theta brainwaves. He'll have a nice dream about kittens now,"

He looks at me strangely,"You can activate brain waves?"

"I have the power of the Nami Nami no mi. All waves are in my control. By the way we need to run,"

"Why?"

I nod behind him and he turns to see a group of reinforcements,"I guess the ones you let go called more,"

"Shit!" And we took of running. We were both tired out though and they were beginning to catch up.

"Fuyu, When I say go run as fast as you can into that forest over there. You can memorise the direction its in right?"

"Course. But what are you gonna do?"

"You'll see," I turn and grin at the marines.

"Shoot her!" I lift up bo staff.

"Go!" I shout at him, while their distracted with me, and he takes of.

**"Darkness!"**

Instantly everything turned pitch black. I hear shouts and screams. I snigger as I hear grown men scream like little girls. I run into the forest, and after a few feet, light returns.

x

"What did you do?" He looks at me, shocked as I catch up to him.

"Removed the light waves from that are. They'll return in an hour or so. I just halted them," I could see the awe in his eyes. But he hadn't changed. He still looked at me, when he first had.

"It was hard at first. I had to pour over textbooks to understand this power. It was like going to school, but still training at the same time," I sighed as I turned to him,"So, Why'd you come save me?" I grin at him.

"I didn't want a girl fight a full warship alone. And you would have died if I wasn't there," I look at him with narrowed eyes,"I don't appreciate being thought of as weak 'cos I'm a girl," I must have glowered at him pretty bad.

"Anyway, have you thought about my previous offer?" He looks away.

"Fine, I guess. I de"cided that that I'll have a better way of finding that sw- I mean a cure for my curse if I become a pirate," I stare at him as I realise he was almost about to say something else then.

"Yes! Found my first mate!" I through my hands up in the air,"Though I guess you won't tell me how you got your curse?"

"Maybe one day, if you prove yourself," he answers vaguely.

I sigh as we trudge on to try and find a boat.

x

"You took to long getting your stuff!"

"My hair looked terrible and I had blood on my clothes! I needed to freshen up!" I reply just as sharply and quietly as he had. He sighs and turns his head. Still had the eyes of a killer.

We had both gone back to the village to get out stuff. But I'd taken around 45 minutes to get ready. Hey, I look like a girl, and I act like a girl. We had found a group of sail boats and row boats, with emergency rations in. But the marines arrived first. The captain was still out, but they'd called another.

"Crap, I'm gonna have to use _that, _ain't I?" I step out the clearing.

"Hey!" But I ignore him.

"Hey! It her! Shoot!"

"Oh, you giving up already?" I ask

"What?"

"Well, you know, you said 'shoot' and you say that when you did something wrong- you know what, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp now," as they heft up their rifles, I place the bottom of my bo staff on the ground.

**"Shockwave! Earthquake****!"**

As I say those words, cracks appear at the bottom of my feet and crawl towards the marines. As they reach their feet, and they look down at them with shocked expressions on their faces, the earth shifts. The ground begins to shape as pressure changes and the earth begins to move apart, and to different heights were the cracks are.

"Fuyu!" Gesture for him to follow. He does, and he runs with me infront. Wherever I step, the earth stablises for about 30 seconds. We jump on the biggest boat. It had a cabin at the back and storage space beneath. It had a sail, but oars just incase. It wasn't big enough, though. Just temporary.

I breath in the salty air, as I see the marines scrambling on the dock, the earth slowly stabilising. I look at Fuyu, getting the sails ready, like he had sailed before. Maybe he had. I turn towards the sun setting in front if our boat.

"Im finally getting started!"

X

**Yes! I'm kinda proud of this chapter. I think I beat the captain a night quickly though. Well, review so I can improve!**


	5. Shy, Little Hero

**Hello! Hikari here! Can't beleive made it to chapter 5. I have thousands of plans for this story! I just hope I keep the motivation to continue this story. Any who, enjoy~!**

**disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. All rights go to Oda and Toei animation.**

**x**

Chapter 5

The shy little hero!

"Fuyu!"

"I don't know why your shouting at me for Captain! It's your fault,"

"You carelessly stepped out in public. Your wanted. Plus, call me Celandine. Or even San. Captain feels weird,"

"You fought back instead of running Captain," I sigh. He doesn't do it to spite me. He's just not comfortable with it. We were bandaging our wounds as we say in our little boat. His hair was clipped out of his left eye. I realised a few days ago that he kept his fringe in front of his right eye. It's not like you couldn't see his right eye though.

"I've decided," he looks up at me,"We need a doctor next,"

"Are you sure we don't need a navigator or cook next?" He asks.

I shake my head," If we keep getting injured in small fights like this, we need someone who can clean them out probably, and bandage the wounds. Plus, they could probably do some cooking with all that solution making and making medicine. And the navigator can wait. Why can get one later. Speaking of cooking, we didn't get any supplies at that Island,"

"And who's fault is that?" He mumbles.

"Yours!" I shout as I look for our map of East blue.

"Now, which island is up next?" I mumble to myself. I trace my finger along the map. We had just fled from Spring Island, called so for its Famous hot springs. The closest island to that was The Blossom Island.

"Huh, that's pretty fitting actually," I turn to Fuyu,"Why?"

"Well Celandine's are flowers, rigYour. ht? I think going to a place called blossom Island while looking for someone with the name Celandine is pretty fitting. Hopefully, It will give us luck,"

"Your right," I chuckle a bit.

x

"Sir! Sir!" A newbie ran up to a figure in a chair, his face obscured in shadows.

"What is it?" The figure snapped.

"W-well there's a s-ship coming in to port. But just a small sail ship!" The guy couldn't keep the tremble out his voice.

"Then why're you disturbing me?"

"Well you see, you said to tell you if any ships were sighted and-" He flinched mid sentence as the guy shouted,"Enough!"

"Any progress on _him," _a another figure to the originals right said, noticing the bosses anger and steering the conversation to another topic. It didn't help.

"W-well no. He's still protecting it-" again he was stopped, but by something stronger than a shout. A hole appeared in the middle of his face, marking his otherwise pretty features. The mirror behind his shattered as the bullet struck that. He gave a little gasp and fell.

"Poor bastard," could be heard by all who had seen and heard the newbies death. A new, experienced figure came forward, as others rushed to clean up the body. Getting it out their captains sight.

"Sir," the man bowed and spoke clearly,"He may not budge, but the villagers are easily swayed. They can be moved by the promise of freedom,"

"Yes, someone trickery is in order," the figure laughed while he put down his gun,"I think it's also time for me to teach him a lesson as well," now, when 2 brothers should have been mourning, them, aling with everyone else, were laughing, cackling, chuckling, giggling and howling.

x

There were no boats in the dock. Nothing. No rowboats, sail boats, anything. I could here nothing as well.

"This is ... Eerie," I decide.

Fuyu steps on the dock calmly and starts surveying the area.

It was a pretty place. There was a forest behind a cozy looking village, were it sounded like birds were chirping away. But it was all marred by a looming mansion made out of dark scarlet bricks. It had a mark on it, but I couldn't see it properly.

"Who are you?" I whip round to see a girl of about 7 walking up to us. She had bright, big eyes and 2 little pigtails. She wore a red dress and smart little black shoes.

"My names Celandine and we're looking for a doctor," I answer softly.

"Come with me, I'll show you the way," and with that she bowed her head and moved into the edge of town. Still no one came out in to the streets. It was beginning to worry me now. Finally we stopped in front of a cozy looking cottage. It had a sign above the door that said 'Yggdrasil clinic'

"Another fitting name," Fuyu mumbles.

"What?"

"Yggdrasil was the tree connecting all the worlds through its branches. It was one of the northern beliefs, Norse probably,"

"The doctors in there," the girl gave one last look at me and ran of. Strange.

Me and Fuyu walked in as a bell chimed. We stopped in front of a chair pulled in front of a desk. A bed was on one side of the room and 2 futons side -by -side at the bottom of it. Cupboards were on the opposite side, on the was and underneath the sink. There was a door leading to another room. Living space, I guessed. The room was clean and felt comfortable, not carrying the smell of most medical buildings. The woman in the figure turned round to look at us.

She had a appearance of a 50-60 year old. Her face was more worry lines than anything, with hardly a smile line in sight. Her green tinted hair was in a sharp bun on top of her head, making her sharp jaw and nose stand out. She wore white robes and was wringing get hands.

"How may I help you," her voice was kind.

"we need someone to look at our wounds," I say to her. When her back is turned ne and Fuyu look at each other. No way we can bring this lady with us!

"I'm afraid I do not have many bandages. But if you wait a minute my grandson will return with supplies. He is also a much more skilled doctor than me," That last statement made my spirits soar.

"Thank you," Fuyu answered in my place, 'cos I was still buzzing.

"Hey! It's our little hero!" I hear shouts outside and I'm surprised. After being so quiet, now their shouting?

"Ah, here he is," the old lady smiled warmly as the door opens and in comes a young looking figure.

"Hello Grandma," he answers politely, then freezes when he sees us.

"H-hello," he mumbles, avoiding eye contact. I remeber the exclaims of just s few minutes ago. Little and shy sure.

But a hero?

x

**Yes! Chapter 5 is done. After loads of glitch ins I could have done without, I have finished! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review so I know what to improve.**


	6. The Little Doctor

**Here's a new chapter of the Blossom arc! Hope you enjoy! Also, I notice I was introducing characters with their first name first, so I've changed it to the Japanese way of introducing now.**

x

Chapter 6

The Little Doctor

"My names Yggdrasil Rowan! Nice to meet you," The little kid bows as he tells us his name. He still looks extremely nervous.

"Nice to meet you Rowan-San. My names Nataski Celandine, and my friend is called Fuyu," I say politely.

"Rowan, can you treat the mans wounds for me?" The woman asks him. He nods and quickly gets to work. I can see that he enjoys doing it. Even though he's nervous, he has a faint smile on his face. Also, he works with the trace of someone who had done this a thousand times.

"My names Yggdrasil Holly," The woman - Holly - tells me. I smile at her and hold out my arms. They had the worst of the wounds on. I look towards Rowan once more.

He looked about 16. He had messy brown hair. Not curly or knotty, just shaggy. It reached his jawline and just the bottom of the neck. He had a pretty face with high cheekbones, with sparkling forest green eyes. He wore a brown, dirt covered jacket and a plain white t-shirt underneath. He wore 1/2 length black-tinted blue- shorts(shorts down to his knees) that were covered in pockets. He wore simple sandals on his feet.

A few minutes later they had done. Cleaned and bandaged. They did a job that required 10 minutes in 5. But I could clearly see that the woman was getting slow in her age, squinting as she worked.

"Thank you very much," I tell them. I look towards. He'd kept an aloof and very Fuyu like expression on his face. He'd had barely made a sound through the whole thing.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask politely. I have to say, being polite is tricky. It doesn't come naturally to me. But I can't just go off being disrespectful.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. But I will tell you a piece of advice. Get out of here as quickly as possible, please," I look at her, astonished, as I realise that its a plea. But just as I am about to answer, I hear shouts from outside.

"Rowan!" A towns person had burst through the door,"It's them!"

Rowan utters a curse, and without a look back, sprints out the door.

"Rowan!" Shouts his - grandmother presumably," but it's too late. He's gone.

"What is going on?" Fuyu finally speaks. Holly just collapses on a chair and shakes her head,"Please go. He will kill you if he finds an unwarranted person on this Island. And Rowan wants to protect this Island. He believes he owes his brothers, his _parents, _that much. You can't help this island,"

However, we were already picking up our weapons,"I'm sorry Holly-san. I can't just leave if I here a island needs protecting," and with that we run leaving old woman and children behind as we follow all the other townspeople.

x

Everyone was rushing towards the forest and shouting. Some carrying weapons. Others just looking murderous. Rowan was steadily gaining speed and going past everyone to the front. He looked the most terrifying, even if he was just 16.

"Hey, Captain, who do you think 'He' is?"

"Dunno. But I'm placing my bets on the owner of that big mansion over there," I answer Fuyu, still irked he calls me 'Captain'.

Slowly, everyone was coming to a stop. We had run right by the tree line of the forest. I thought some people may have noticed us and thought that we didn't belong. But everyone seemed focused on the task at hand.

"Carpello! Didn't I tell you the first time!" I can hear Rowans shouts as he stares down a figure much larger than him.

"Hah! I don't remember such things! Plus I can do what I want. This is MY Island!" The man infront answers. I cringe as I look at him. He looks like a Mafia boss but tall and lean like a panther." A predator. He had black hair cut just above the shoulders, and fell around his face, but no fringe. He had small, beast, black eyes. He laugh sent shivers down me as he puffed his cigar and the smoke rose around his fedora.

"Your Island! You just arrived and took over without permission!" Shouted someone within the crowd. Angry shouts agreed with him but quickly shut up as he hefted a gun and looked at the man in pure fury.

He had an an extreme and an extremely shirt temper.

"Shit," I hear Fuyu mumble. I turn to him questioningly, but he just indicates to the mansion.

Ah, shit indeed.

On the front of the mansion, plastered on the front with dripping white paint, was a Jolly Roger. And not just any, but the Jolly Roger of the Carpello Famigilia, one of the most infamous in East Blue and led by Carpello, bounty of 25,000,000 beli. I turn my attention back to the argument.

"Your not having it! It belongs to this Island!" Rowan shouts at them. That clearly didn't make them approve, because Carpello lifted his hand and the firing squad hefted their guns. I heard shouts in the crowd and people cowering.

"Fuyu,"

"Mm," we both had the same thought as we were halfway through pulling out our weapons.

But before we could act, a massive wall appeared in front of us. The bullets didn't even make it halfway through.

"Yes, that's out Rowan!"

"Inheriter of this Islands powers!"

"Hero!"

I hear these shouts and similar all through the crowd.

_Islands_ _powers?_

"Hahahaha. I'll take my leave then for today," I see Carpello again as the walk slowly disappears.

With a jolt I realise it's sinking into the ground. It's... Bark. Tree bark. That's the power?

"You just retreat again then! Without a fight. But I will rid this Island of you! And get my brothers back. And all these peoples family members!" Rowan shouts with strong determination. I'm wanting him on my crew more with each passing second.

"Oh dear little doctor. Little hero. How can you raise one from the dead?"

"What?!"

"Next send a better spy. His pretty face is now marked with a hole right between the eyes. And 18 was way too young to die. Plus he annoyed me. Anyway, Adios, little _saviour," _he spat the last word mockingly.

Everyone else walked of. Completely oblivious to the figure on the floor. They were all singing his praises, but not caring about him _at all. _Sometimes people_ disgust _me.

"Hey Captain, what do you want to do? Are you going to stay-" he trails off as He watches me walk towards Rowan and crouch by him.

I see him grabbing the Earth and tears silently marking his face. I crouch down beside him. I wrap my arms around him and he clutches my back, finally making a noise. He makes that awful ragged sobs that tear at his body.

"I know," I whisper quietly, tears leaking out my eyes,"I know what it's like to lose someone precious to you,"

x

**Ahhhhhhh! Getting intense. I feel like Rowan had too many mood swings in this though. Ah well, puberty I guess. And who here thought that the guy who got shot last chapter was just a random extra. Yeah well he started like that. But not anymore! I hope you like this chapter, and there will probably be more explaining next chapter as well. Please review! Hikari out!**


	7. Pura Pura No Mi

**Woooooooh! 114 views! Sorry, just excited, 'cos this is my first proper fic. Well, I hope you enjoy. I feel like this is getting weird, and I'm moving to quickly with this. I have that problem sometimes. But I'll see how it goes with this chapter.**

**x**

Chapter 7

The Pura Pura No Mi revealed!

x

"I'm sorry," he hiccups as he uses his sleeve to wipe his eyes,"I'm 16 and I'm bawling my eyes out. It's just that, I don't even now how long he's been dead! It never even crossed me mind that he would be dead!" He almost breaks down to cry again.

"I know, it feels like your heart is gonna burst out your chest," I say gently. I glance over at Fuyu, who's looking the other way. Maybe he's just being polite. Or not getting involved of attached like always.

"Shouldn't you go back to you Grandmothers?"

"Yeah," he nods,"I'll see you there, I guess," He gets up and stumbles like a drunk man back to the clinic.

I walk carefully back to Fuyu, who's still facing the other way.

"I am guessing you are not going to tell me who that person close to you was?" He suddenly blurts out.

I smirk,"Maybe another day, When I know you better,"

I then turn and walk away.

X

"Excuse me? Anyone home?" I open the door to the clinic gently and peek inside.

I spot the old lady sitting by her desk, sorting papers.

"Oh yes, hello," she looks up at us tiredly,"If your wondering about Rowan, he's just gone to bed,"

"Good," I breathe a sigh of relief and look over at her. She's looking sorrowful, but not grieving or surprised. Like she already expected it.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I begin,"But I must ask, What is going on with this island, and what are Rowans Powers?" I ask her, my eyes clearly look like they expect the face to get an answer.

She sighs,"You really are too nosy for your own good. Ah well, maybe you'll finally leave if I tell you."

"It began 5 years ago,"

"Carpello suddenly showed up and demanded space here. When we refused he attacked us. It wasn't pretty, half the village burned and 3/4 dead. We finally gave up and he made us all build his mansion, however, Rowan and his brothers got out of it to treat some of his men that had been injured. He then took Rowan's eldest brothers, and made them his personal doctors. As if We hadn't suffered enough. My own children perished in that fire you see. It was one tragedy after another. Anyway, around that time, Rowan kept going into the woods with other children, to hunt for food for all of us. And he picked up an apple that was a emerald green colour. Thinking it was just a weird coloured fruit, I served it up to him. In reality it gave him his powers. The ability to create and control any plant he wishes. All through out this islands past, people have had that power. Nothing in common, but they're called the 'Heroes' of this island. Carpello heard about it and sent men to get Rowan. It didn't work. Eventually he gave up and focused on the fact people said the power core was at the heart of the woods. But Rowan been protecting this place ever since," she takes a deep breath when she finishes

"That's quite the tale," Fuyu replies to this,"But the power, it doesn't really have a core in the forest, does it?"

She shakes her head,"Your right. It's really the devil fruit, the Pura Pura No Mi,"

"And I'm guessing, these people don't really know what a devil fruit is?" I inquire. I get a nod in response.

"And one more question if I may," I ask. She looks up at me,"How do you have such excellent medical skills? I've never seen anything like it,"

She sighs, again,"We aren't originally from this Island, my grandparents moved over to here from an island in the New World that is completely recluse, but sells its medical assistance to the government. It's famous for its live saving doctors,"

"Thank you," I lean back in my chair,"For sharing so much," she looks at me, expecting me to leave. Me and Fuyu just sit there until she gives up and goes to bed. I sit there as Fuyu quietly drifts off.

I sit there and feel hated pity inside me.

X

"Hey, Captain!" I wake with a jolt and slide of my chair with a thump.

"owwww," I rub my back.

"Captain its Carpello! He's made his move and..."

"I don't hear the rest as I pick up my staff and race out the door the see red lick the sky.

_Shit, shit, shit_

X

"Hey, Captain!" I barely hear Fuyu as I race to the trees at the edge of the village. It was still night, so this was obviously planned so no one could stop it quickly.

I finally arrive with Fuyu beside me. People rush around as they try stop the fire spreading. But they're too late.

"Carpello! You bastard!" I hear shouts as people try and attack him, who is standing to the side with a smug grin on his face. The villagers just get gunned down.

I feel white hot rage in my chest as I look over at him. My hands start going numb because I'm clenching them so hard.

"CARPELLO," I look over to see Rowan glowering at him. He looks even angrier than what I feel.

"Hmm? Oh, it's the little 'hero'," he says,"Do you like this little bonfire? Not as big as I imagined it to be,"

That, I guess, makes Rowab see red. He lunges at him, not even bothering to use his powers. But he easily gets sweeper aside by the underlings.

"Damn it, his rage is making him reckless," I hear Fuyu next to me. We begin to run over as Rowan fights of the underlings. We skid to a stop and Carpello looks over at us.

"Oh? Are these tge people who arrived yesterday?"

"How do you know that?"

"Hah! Oh sweetheart, you think I don't have spies?" He looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"OI! Don't mock captain," Fuyu looks at him with a disgusted look on his face.

"And don't glare a Boss like that," Said an important looking guy next to Carpello.

He had a close shaven hairstyle of white hair and a buff figure. He had a strong jaw and small black eyes. His suit was striped with silver, so he was obviously important.

"Celandine," I see Rowan stand up a few meters away, having beat up the rest of the people.

"Please this is my fight," and with that, he lunges at Carpello. But he never makes it. The other guy moves in front his Boss with lighting speed. He has a sword I didn't notice before and was quite capable of blocking Rowan.

"Let me fight Carpello!"

"Not a chance! He's my Boss. I'll protect him with my life!"

Then I look over at Carpello and see he looks like he doesn't give a shit. He still has that smug little smile on.

"Rowan!" I start to tun over as I see that he gets his arm severely cut.

"Captain," Fuyu pulls me back,"This is his fight,"

"But he isn't strong enough, he isn't a fighter either!"

He looks at me,"If you want him on your ship, head to be, regardless of what he is," he then returns his gaze to the battle but I see absolute horror cross face.

Scared, I slowly turn my head and see a horrid sight in front of me.

"_ROWAN!_"

X

**Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope to get alot more view. Please review so I an improve. Till next time**


End file.
